Kidnapped
by loving'it4321
Summary: Suzuno offers to walk the dog for Nagumo because he's is feeling sick, but when the dog is the only one who returns the panic hits. Suzuno is gone and Nagumo is prepared for anything just to get the one he loves back. Will he be able to find her after a whole mystery, And hope it's not too late? [Nagumo x Female Suzuno.]
1. My last gilmps of you

**Hello people!^^**

**New story about Nagumo x Female Suzuno again!**

**I've told myself that this will be the last new story utnil I've finished all the other's, becuase I'm working on to many now, and I don't have to much time. So expect me to update story instead of publish ones, hihi :$**

**Well this story, is uhm well you'll read, hihi :)**

**I hope ya'll enoy it!^^**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter one: The last glimps of you.~<em>

"It's still raining outside.." Suzuno sighed while she closed the distance between her and her boyfriend, laying her head on his chest, while rapping her arms around his torso. "But you'll warm me up, right honey!" she smiled at him.

"Hey I'm heat itself!..._Ahchoooo_.." he sneezed.

"Hihi, you're still sick, what about I make you a cup of tea!" she giggled, while she released the red-haired boy from her hug.

"Hmm sounds good t-to-to..._AHCHOOOO_... me..!"

"Did that really had to be so hard.." she smiled.

"I'm sorry, can't help it.." he sighed..

"It's okay sweetheart!" she said while pressing a kiss on his hot forehead. "I'll go make some tea then!" she smiled while laying a blanket around him. "And a thermometer!"

She grabbed the empty cup on the table and walked towards the kitchen, she took the still left over boiled water from the counter and poured it in the empty cup. Then she walked to the cellar and grabbed a medicine box, and got the thermometer to read his fever. She walked back to the kitchen, and poured his favourite taste into the boiled water and then walked back to the sick boy on the cough.

"Here! Your tea, I'll put it on the table because it's still hot, now sit up straight and put this in your mouth!" she said and handed him the thermometer. He rolled his eyes and sighed: "I did this like a thousand times.."

"I know, but if you still have a fever then I'll call the doctor tomorrow, then it's quite too long for a regular flu.."

"I'm fine Suzuno, you're overly concerned.."

"Well prove it to me!" she said pointing at the thermometer. He sighed and accepted the Thermometer and put it in his mouth.

Both waiting for the beep, that rang off after a few seconds. "HA~.. I've told you!" Nagumo yelled with a big smile."My fever dropped a little, so I'll get better soon-!"

"Okay, Okay, I admit I'm overly concerned, but that's only because I love you!" she replied.

"Well that's good!"

"What's good?"

"That you love me, because I loooove you as well!" he said and hit his arms around her as he pressed her together with himself down so they ended up in a hug.

"You guys sure got more mature-!" Hiroto said while entering the living room hand in hand with his girlfriend Reina.

"And also a lot cuter!" She giggled what made both Nagumo and Suzuno blush a slightly soft pink colour.

"About being mature, Nagumo you still have to walk the dog!" Hiroto noticed.

"Hmm, I'll do it for you sweetie, you're still sick anyways!" Suzuno said, while looking at Nagumo with a concerned face.

"That's no need, what about walking together?" he smiled. "It's pretty late, and I don't want you to walk alone now."

"I'll be fine!" Suzuno said while walking up to their little dog that was shivering in the corner. "I want you to get better, not to get more sick, besides those ten minutes won't hurt me!" she giggled. And put the dog collar around the neck of the animal that you hardly could call a 'Dog'..

"Suzuno we can join you as well!" Hiroto suggested because of the concerned look on Nagumo's face.

"No, I'm fine like I said!" she smiled and then put on her light blue jacket and she grabbed an umbrella. "Be back in a few minutes!" she said and closed the door, she walked over to the front door but someone stopped her.

"I see you're walking the dog, if you're outside, can you put the trash out as well?" Hitomiko asked while holding garbage bags up in the air. Suzuno sighed but accepted the bags anyways, however she couldn't help it to let out a small sigh.

"Thank you Suzuno! Now I have time for the kids!" Hitomiko smiled at her.

"No prob-!" Suzuno smiled beck and then headed with the dog and bags outside.

She walked over to the place to drop the trash.

"Okay 'sit'!" she said to the dog. "And stay!" she added while making a gesture at the dog who was staring at her with a glassy stare.

She walked away and throwed the bags in the big dustbin. She cleaned her hands and said to herself: "So the half is done already." While wiping the rain drops from her head, what already soaked.

She walked back to the dog.. but there was.. no dog. "Oh my god, that annoying dog.." she sighed and looked around to find him, he didn't had long legs so he couldn't be that far.

"Ah~.. there is he!" she said and came gently closer to the dog who was in a kinda staring contest with a big black cat. I think the cat was wondering if it really was a dog or not..

She was almost there but a thunder in the sky scared the cat what made him away with the stupid dog chasing the cat..

"Oh you've GOT the be kidding me! Come back you stupid dog!" she hissed at him while following the dog that was surprisely fast.

After a while of sprinting Suzuno got tired. The dog was now nowhere to be seen and probably was already on his way back home. As this wasn't the first time the little mutt escaped.

But when she gave her surroundings a good luck, she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Well what's doing a little girl here?" she heard a big boy ask. She noticed unusual cigarettes in their hands and she recognized the smell.

_I've got to get out of here, they are smoking cannabis! _ She thought and wanted to turn around, but then somebody held her arm, and the hold was very strong.

It was one of the boys from the background and when she looked behind him she saw empty bottles, which were probably filled with alcohol because of the smell coming out of his mouth.

"Don't you guys know that drinking and using drugs can be fatal!" Suzuno noticed making the boys smirk. "Oh, you know a lot about it!" one of them smirked. "Wanna try one, little princess!"

"No, I'm not so stupid!" she snapped at them, as she tried to get out of the strong grip. "NOW LET ME GO!" she yelled.

"No, we're not letting a beautiful girl like you go, we need our fun as well, it's really smart to know all those fact, but it was stupid to come here all alone, don't you have a protective boyfriend?!"

"I do, and if he knows that you guys touch me in any way, he'll kick the hell out of you!"

"Oh does he? So if I do this?" the boys said and leaned forward "He'll kick my ass, right?" he grabbed her head and licked her lips. A vein appeared on Suzuno's head, she tried even harder to get away from there, but I didn't worked so she kicked the boy as hard as she could right in the balls, making him sank to the ground in pain.

"You Goddamnit girl, do really think there is a possibility that I let you go after kicking in my balls. I would scream for your boyfriend for help, our you'll never going to see him again!" he hissed in her face. He walked over to a empty bottle.

"Oi~.. Boss we should let her go, I think it's been enough now.." one of the other boys tried, but there so called 'boss' was rudely ignoring him and walked over to Suzuno again.

"Sleep well princess!" I said and lifted the bottle.

Suzuno panicked, like mad she tried to escape as she saw how the bottle headed her way with extreme speed.. she managed to let out one last scream before the bottle on her head broke in millions of pieces making her knock out.

"NAGUMOOOO~!" Her last scream echoed through the street.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey do you guys hear that to?" Hiroto asked. "It's coming from outside.." he said and stood up.

"I hear it indeed, something is barking.." Reina said.

Hiroto headed to the front door and looked outside, but the little dog flight inside and went to the living room laying in his dog basket. Hiroto gave it a one last look outside surging for Suzuno, but he closed the door after he failed to spot her..

He walked back to the living room, to Nagumo and Reina.

"Why that confused look honey?" Ulvida asked. "W-Why are you putting on your jacket?" she asked.

"The dog was alone!" he said worried throwing a jacket at Nagumo as well, who got up immediately.

"What do you mean with the dog is alone!" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"I mean that Suzuno isn't home yet, but the dog that she had to walk is! Nagumo we're going to look for her now, Reina you inform Hitomiko, I don't think that Suzuno is walking outside in the rain for her fun."

"I'VE TOLD HER NOT TO GO ALONE!" Nagumo yelled and ran outside, with Hiroto following her.

"She can't be far, right?" Nagumo asked.

"I.. don't know?.."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that will be the first chapter, I hope it's not too bad :$<strong>

**I hope you leave a review, tips are welcome as well! ^^**


	2. The first designation

**Hello new chapter here, I promise this will be more thrilled, at least I hope it will, but there will be more action, well I want to give you this:**

**I saw a progamme on TV and I got inspired by it, so there is one thing I will do to make it a little more interesting. **

**I won't tell where they are hiding Suzuno, and who did it, but in every chapter I will tell places, and persons who might have done it, so it will be a kind of puzzle that Nagumo is going to find out, but I'm curious if you guys can find it out before Nagumo does! ;)**

**So in every chapter will be tips, so you guys should be able to find it out, but more persons will get the spotlight though they didn't even do it, so it still will be a mystery for you guys!  
>Now am I not so good in these thing, so I probably make it too hard or way too easy, but if you think you know, PM me, <strong>**don't put it in a review****, then other persons will know it as well, and then the story isn't fun anymore. But I will go on with the story now!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**In this chapter the one who did it ****will**** appear like many other people. So in the following chapters there will be more tips, I HOPE YA'LL ENJOY!^^**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter two: The first designation!~<em>

_"__Where am I?"_

"_..."  
><em>_"__What happened?"_

"_..."  
><em>_"__What's __around my__hands__, __it hurts so bad__!"_

"_..."_

Questions were flying through Suzuno's head, she felt something painful around hands, it felt like her hands were tied behind her back. Her head was pounding, she was sweating, but she couldn't see anything more than just black. And even the black was turning around in her head, she was dizzy and nauseous, but also cold.

she tried to concentrate, but nothing assisted, the black remained black, the nausea, dizziness and cold experience as well.  
>Then she heard voices, she acknowledged them, but she couldn't identify the faces or names. "Boss, what did we do!?" She heard someone yelling, his voice was desperate as if he killed someone.<p>

"Shut up!" the person who he yelled against returned the early reply. "Grab yourself together, we can't change anything now, we have to leave her here, and let her starve or anything, or we'll end up in jail."

"But boss, that's too harsh, she didn't do anything to deserve a death like that!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, if you want to die in a jail then go ahead, but I won't allow you to drag me into it as well!"

"But can't we let her go, she probably won't recognize us anyways.."

"WE CAN'T, you know what we did yesterday with her right?! Or DNA is in her.. they will find us no matter what!"

"I-I can't remember what we did to her, I can't remember a thing.." someone else interrupted, Suzuno could hear there were like three guys, but she still didn't know more about them. Her heart was pounding fast.

_What did they mean with their DNA inside of me?! t-they didn't do what I think they did, did they? _Suzuno thought still not able to see a thing.

"WE FOCKED HER, THAT"S WHAT WE DID!" Their boss yelled. "We beat her up, we did everything we could to end up in jail." He added softly.

"WHAT DID WE DO!?" the second person yelled, she heard him sobbing softly.

"Man yourself up will ya! We're going to get some to eat for our self, or we will starve as well! You'll stay here, and watch her, we can't let her escape.."

"O-Okay boss.."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Nagumo calm down!"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" he screamed. He paced through the room, hands in his hair and a desperate glance on his face, eyes red from crying, and tears rushing down his cheeks .. "I can't calm down when Suzuno might be dead, and it also has been my fault, I should have never let her go on her own! I should have be there for her, what if she's terrified right now, What happens if they kill her, what if she's already dead, I MUST FIND HER!"

"Nagumo we should leave this to the police!"

"THAT GODDAMNIT POLICE SAID WE HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER 24 HOURS!"

"I know Nagumo, that's a standard procedure!"

"It makes no sense, if we wait another 24 hour, we'll never find her again. This is like a race against time, every second counts, and those assholes don't realize that!"

"Nagumo~.."

"If you won't help me, then I'll find her on my own!" he hissed at Hiroto, and put on his jacket and ran outside.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Nagumo had just arrived in town, he looked around him, every indication was helpful. Everything seemed against it as normal as usual. "Where the hell should I start. Ah, I'm going to ask people!" And he took a picture of him and Suzuno from his wallet and walked to the very first person he passed, it was an older man around thirty.

"I'm sorry sir? May I ask you something?" He asked politely. The man against it shocked from it.

"S-Sure!" he said but he sounded like he had to hide something, Nagumo gave him a suspicious look. The city wasn't big, everyone in it knew each other, and everyone was a suspect.

"Something wrong boy?" he asked. Nagumo awakened from his thought and faced the man. "You seem sad?.."

"Y-Yeah, there is something, and I wonder if you're able to help me with it? I'm looking for someone, who didn't come back yesterday!"

"I'm sorry boy, I can't help you now, I have to go!" he suddenly said, he pushed Nagumo to the side and walked hastily away.

"W-Wait sir?! W-What is your name?" Nagumo asked, he somehow didn't trusted this man, he's is hiding something, something he didn't wanted to tell anyone. Nagumo stopped the man and went to stand in front of him.

"Boy go away, I have a meeting!"

"Not before you show me your ID!" Nagumo insisted. The man sighed but grabbed his wallet and showed his ID.

Nagumo looked at the picture, and then at his name..

"Okay thank you!" Nagumo said and walked away. When the man was out of sight he grabbed his phone and made a note.

_Suspicious man, surly hiding something, black short hair, green eyes, tall with a business suit. Name: Masago Takeca..._

He then went on with surging, but it didn't matter who he asked, no one had seen his precious girl last night.

Then he saw a boy around the twenty, at least he thought, coming out of the grocery store. The guy looked normal though he suddenly hit right and went into a dark alley. Nagumo saw it and decided to follow him. Once you give everyone a good look, a lot people look suspicious. Nagumo thought and as soft and gentle as he could he tried to follow the boy.

He hid behind some garbage and held his camera on the good spot, so the boy was visible.

It looked like the boy was waiting for someone, and Nagumo guessed right, another shadow joined the boy and they shook hands, then they looked around while one boy pressed something to the other and the other gave him money.

"Drug dealers..." Nagumo whispered in shock, while he filmed the whole happening. But suddenly one of them turned around to Nagumo, and held something in the air. Nagumo ducked out of sight as soon as he recognized the thing as a shotgun.

"Who is there?!" The man shouted. "I know you are there, don't make me come to you!" he hissed angrily.

Nagumo had no choice he came from behind the garbage, but he was smart enough to leave his mobile on the ground. With his hands up in the air came from behind the boxes and stepped forwards to the boys.

"What are you doing here?!" the other one snapped.

"I- I heard you're a dealer, and I wanted some drug as well." He made up as a excuse.

"Then why didn't you just come to me!?"

"Because if I went to the wrong person, I probably got arrested and your name would be revealed." Nagumo wisely conceived.

"But you saw us dealing, without saying a thing, why didn't you come to us, I don't believe your shit!" The guy with the gun snapped at him as he made the gun ready to shot.

"H-Hey, I forgot my money at home, I was just wondering if I had the right guy."

"Well you came to the wrong person, because I won't sell anything to you!" and his hand slowly slipped to the trigger.

"_BANGG!" _

Nagumo was just on time to dodge the bullet heading his way and he ran back to the road as fast as he could. To his surprise he didn't get followed, but he knew he just made new enemies.

"That was a close call!" he sighed, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he heard and turned around to find a girl of his age. "I'm fine." Nagumo smiled at her, but the girl looked a lot like Suzuno, making him reminding of her, he took the picture from his wallet again and showed it to the woman. "Have you seen this girl, last evening or maybe today? She's lost.." he said pointing at Suzuno.

The woman stared at the picture, let the face sink in to her memory, the she nodded with her head. "Yes I've seen her yesterday, she was running towards an dark alley, she shouted if I remember right: _'You stupid dog, come back._' Then I didn't saw her anymore."

"O-Okay, a dark alley ne?" Nagumo said remembering the two boys from before. "T-Thank you miss, you really helped me.."

"No problem and if I can help you more, just ask me!" she said while handing over her number, Nagumo accepted it and gave her a smile before running away again.

He looked around but to no avail. It was getting darker and darker, to sun already disappeared behind the horizon and the sky was filled with stars.

Nagumo stopped and walked over to a wall. It started to rain and he looked for shelter under a small piece of canopy. He slowly sank down to the ground and hugged his knee's while laying his head desperately on them.

"Suzuno where are you?" he sobbed, a little tear escaped his eyes, he looked when the sky started to light up, and the thunder echoed through the street.

"I miss you.." he softly added while resting his head against the wall this time. "I miss you so freaking bad.." And before he knew it, his tears made his eyes heavy and he fell asleep against the wall. The last thing he saw was an old lady watching him fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That will be it then!^^<strong>

**So there was one tip for Nagumo, well more, but one useful tip. There are different people who might be the one he's looking for. **

**Okay I hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to pack my stuff now, I'll be sleeping at my friends house we are going to PARTYY tonight, WHOOO^^**

**Haha I hope you review, or give me any tips! Thank you for reading this story, I know it's pretty boring and I'm glad you made it through!^^**


	3. A new ally

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter three: A new Ally~<em>

Nagumo slowly opened his eyes, he was tired and cold, yeah he had fallen asleep outside in the thunder and rain, but he couldn't help it, He was **not** going to return home before he had found his precious _princess_. He looked around noticing he wasn't outside anymore, but he was laying on a couch inside a cosy little house. "You're awake I see?" He heard and turned around the the voice, seeing an old granny watching over him. "You fall asleep in the middle of a storm, that not very smart." She said and handed him some hot chocolate, Nagumo didn't knew how fast to accept that delicious chocolate, he was dying for some heat as he felt how he was getting sick, feeling his throat hurted like hell.

"Did you helped me?" He asked carefully, wondering how an old woman like her was able to lift his body all the way to the house.

"I got some help." She sweetly smiled at him. "Now were you really so tired, I'm mean it's not something to fall asleep outside with that weather?" Nagumo wondered is it was smart to tell to woman his story, though she had helped him, so he decided to tell her anyways.

"I'm looking for someone!" He said and grabbed his wallet with the photo of him and Suzuno. He handed it over to the curious woman, who gave the picture a good look. "That's a beautiful girl, is she your girlfriend?" She smiled.

"Beautiful neh?" Nagumo smiled, he loved it if people told Suzuno was pretty, it was like he was even more proud, he knew she was beautiful, and if people agree then it's like he really had the most beautiful girl in the world. Well to Nagumo he had indeed! "Yeah she's mine, But..." He added. "She's lost.." Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes again, he hated this subject yet he had to face it so many times, his beautiful princess was gone, and there was no way possible for him to forget that.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her! Is there anything I can do to help?" The old lady asked worried when she saw that Nagumo's tears slowly slipped down. She carefully walked over to him and lay a hand on his shoulder, though Nagumo didn't stopped staring. "You know, _True love_ always wins! If her love doesn't brings her back, then it will be your love to get her back! I'm sure about that!"

"I know, I'll safe her no matter what!" He said wiping his tears away, he bravely gave to old woman a weak smile, what made her return a grin. "Now drink your chocolate, then you can go surging again!" She said.

"Un!" Nagumo nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>...~With Suzuno~...<strong>

* * *

><p>Suzuno's sight had meanwhile slowly returned, she found herself in a old log cabin. It was old and rotten and she shared a room with a big rat making her shiver every time that thing moved.<p>

She hadn't drink nor eat anything the last two days. Her throat was terribly dry and she was lingering for water so much, even if it was one little drop, she would be fine with anything. Her head was still aching, she felt **ter-ri-ble**!

She aslo wasn't able to lift herself from the ground, not even to lift her head. She was by the way still tied up, she had tried to escape the rope, but only cut herself in the hands, and losing blood was something she couldn't have right now. She hadn't seen anyone as well, only heard their voice, they often fight, there were one or two who didn't agreed to letting her die, but there was clearly a boss and those two were afraid of him, because they served him like a dog serves his owner. Suzuno was listening to them again, it made her a little less scared, knowing they still hadn't leaved her there and that there were still two trying to safe her. Though she knew this was going to be a long and painful death.

Yeah she scared that the most, she would prefer to be shot in the head, but no.. they decided to let her die slowly. Those bastards. She heard some leaving, there always stayed one with her, she she couldn't escape. They were smarter then she thought. Besides she had no idea where she was, and if she would run away without water or food, she would die.

Suzuno knew what they were planning to do, they brought her to a far away place and they let her die there, and then burry her somewhere she wasn't able to get found again.

Minutes passes and then the door of her room slowly opened. "Hey?" She heard, she had closed her eyes and slowly opened them again. "You awake?" She looked up when she realized someone actually got in. "H-Hai.." She said, though she was barely able to speak, it came out as a whisper and because of her dry throat it even hurted her to, making her to grit her teeth's. When she was finally able to see who it was, so noticed it was one of them, one of her kidnappers. The guy came closer, as Suzuno because more nervous the closer he got.

"N-No.. don't kill me!" She begged, with still her voice so weak.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, here!" He said, Suzuno opened her meanwhile terrified closed eyes again and looked at the guy who handed her a bottle water. She looked confused. "I-Is it poisoned? Y-You first." She demanded, she wasn't stupid after all. She took the safe side to be absolutely sure. The guy smiled, that such a fragile girl could be so smart even in a time like this, he understood her after all, he would've done the same. "The half, you h-have to drink the half..." She tried to add, though it was like her throat didn't allowed her to, the boy did understood her though.

He opened he bottle and did as she told. after that he handed it to her again. But he sweat dropped when Suzuno was madly staring at him while saying. "I'm tied up remember.."

"Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that.." He said and came closer, he went to sit behind her, and started feeding her the drink. "Sorry I can't release you, they'll kill me, so you have to accept this.."

Suzuno rolled her eyes, but she had no other choice then letting herself getting feed. She had to survive after all, It was such a relieve after she drunk up the bottle. Her throat was less dry, and she felt how her energy was slowly coming back. "I'm sorry..." She then heard, she didn't felt the urge to turn around, but she kept quiet so he could continue to talk. "I... I never meant to do this to you, I'm truly sorry. If there was a way to safe you, I would do it, I would even sacrifice my own life, but... out boss threatened to kill our family's if we didn't order him. Sorry.. really sorry.." He kept on saying 'sorry' while he started to tear up, his breathing became faster so did his heart beat.

"It's okay..." Suzuno said. "I have a plan that can safe us both!"

The guy looked up to her with a curious look. "I'm all ear!" He said.

"Okay, here it is!-"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPPIE! ^^<strong>

**Please leave a review Minna-san! :)**


End file.
